


Constellans Return

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Golden Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Yeah, this probably has the potential to be crack more than anything else, but for some reason I just really wanna see a crossover between ROTG and Stargate - would prefer it if you do not use SGU though, as I don’t really like it. They should’ve just kept Atlantis going.Anyway, maybe Pitch and Ba'al have a sass-off, or maybe Jack was Daniel’s best friend while he was going through foster care, or Tooth has Charlie’s teeth, or Radek knows how to dual wield swords from a special someone. Go nuts! Crack is welcome, but it’d be nice if there wasn’t too much of it ^_^"I admit it: I will never, ever understand exactly what is meant by a sass-off.Anyway, all I’ve ever watched of Stargate is the movie. This prompt goes from the idea that the Golden Age was connected with stargates, and that Earth had a couple of them. One was in Antarctica.But mostly this is about Bunny, who’s been guarding a gate alone for a long, long time.





	Constellans Return

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/8/2014.

The grinding of stone on stone, where before there had been only the sounds of birdsong and the gentle rustling of leaves. Aster dropped the handful of seeds he had been planting, and they fell to the ground in a little heap. He was almost surprised that they didn’t tremble with the noise, that the ground wasn’t really shaking, but the seeds and the ground had no reason to care about that noise as much as he did. They didn’t know that Aster had been responsible for all such sounds of stone-on-stone in this garden for thousands of years.   
  
The grinding echoed in Aster’s skull, so much so that he couldn’t decide to twist his ears toward it or away from it, and for a long moment his only movement was the twitching of his long ears. He knew the machinery that would make that sound as well as anything in the garden, and he knew that it wouldn’t start on its own. For it to be making noise now meant that someone else had activated it, and that meant–well, that meant the presence of someone else.  
  
It had been a long time since there had been anybody else in the garden.  
  
It wasn’t until the sound stopped that Aster managed to move, but when he did, he ran towards the old plaza, and not away from it. He felt almost proud of himself for this, though it was hard for him to remember why. There had been no call for pride for years and ages. There had only been the garden.  
  
With an impulse half-instinct, half long-lost training, Aster didn’t run out onto the mossy stones of the plaza, but moved into a well-concealed spot behind some thick foliage, where he could see the gate, but whoever came through wouldn’t be able to see him if they weren’t looking.  
  
And why would they be? Aster had the vague idea that he should have died a very long time ago, but he hadn’t thought about why he had that idea in centuries, and it didn’t come to him easily.   
But they would not be expecting him; they would not be watching for the gleam of his eyes.  
  
And they would be coming. There was no doubt of that, the gate shimmering like a vertical pool. Dust and moss encircled its base, scraped off when the mechanisms began moving.  
  
Aster suddenly wondered why he had avoided caring for this like he had cared for everything else in the garden.  
  
He didn’t have time to wonder long, though, for at that moment a dark spot appeared in the center of the pool. It made all his fur stand on end with the shock of something deeply forgotten, but whatever it was that was trying to resurface in his mind sank back down once the spot resolved into one heavily clothed biped, then several more.   
  
_“Oh, thank God!” Washington said, taking off his hat and gloves. “I was hoping for a miracle when they sent us through that freaky thing.”  
  
“Are you going to stop complaining about the weather, now?” Nguyen asked, following his lead. “I think we’re about as far from Antarctica as people can be.”  
  
“They could have warned us.” Frost shoved his hat in his pocket, revealing a shock of white hair. “I mean, it wouldn’t have been that much trouble to send back a temperature along with an oxygen reading.”  
  
Nguyen bent down to pick up a small machine from the stones. “The sensor froze before this little guy left Earth,” she said. “What we’re doing is a bit too weird for them to give us the good equipment.”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Frost said, undoing his coat. “I mean, I was sent here for discipline…” he trailed off, looking around at the jungle around them. All of the plant life was alien, of course, but some of it seemed strangely familiar. “But if this is the kind of thing I get to see when I act up, it’s not like I’m going to stop.”_  
  
Aster couldn’t understand them, but the phonemes they used didn’t seem too strange. Had he never heard this language? Had he forgotten? What were they? Bare skinned save for their heads, small ears, flat faces, so familiar, so familiar, oh why had he let himself forget so much? No one would leave the garden alone, certainly not  
  
Constellans.  
  
They looked like Constellans. But all the Constellans were dead. Just like all the Pooka were dead. Except for him. Oh, stars, except for him.  
  
_“What was that?” Frost asked, trying to peer through the trees._  
  
“Sounded like something hurt,” Washington said. “Stay close, both of you. We’d better check it out. There’s no telling what kind of wildlife is here…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #i'm thinking nanotech has kept Bunny alive all these years


End file.
